


Looking in From Afar

by the_day_before



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Obsession, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_day_before/pseuds/the_day_before
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always a wall, separating Sebastian from Jim. A wall where Sherlock could <em>effortlessly</em> glide right through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking in From Afar

There was something about Sherlock and Jim. They looked at the world in, somewhat, the same perspectives. They were the perfect match. But they were far from being the same person.  
  
Sebastian's convinced himself that it was merely play, and clever games. But there is much more than that. Their relationship, if you could call it something as intimate as that, was a whole other dynamic.   
  
There was always a wall, separating Sebastian from Jim. A wall where Sherlock could  _effortlessly_  glide right through. Sebastian would never be able to grasp Jim's attention for very long, or at least not the way Sherlock did. From the very beginning when Jim discovered the little detective, he all but galloped into the man's arms.   
  
A fascinating new game was created just for Sherlock. Days passed by with Jim sitting on his couch, staring at his computer monitor, watching the said detective hunched over a corpse, whilst his mind was rapidly planning ahead for his grand entrance.

Sherlock gave Jim a reason to _live_. In a very warped justification, Sherlock gave Jim a reason to _enjoy_ life. A notion that would have seemed utterly repulsive before, however now, Sebastian can see the glimmer of hope in Jim's eyes. Hope that Sherlock may have _something_ to offer Jim, anything that may ease the pain of living in this mundane world. That _something_ , which Sebastian does not possess.

 

This was how it was always going to be. Sebastian looking in on Jim and Sherlock's little charade. Always watching over Jim. Always protecting Jim from the crossfires. Always watching, but never able to participate directly. 

But then, isn't that how Sebastian always figured it was going to be? Clever little Sherlock gaining Jim’s full attention, like a street light to a moth, while everyone else were merely shadows in comparison. Sebastian being nothing more but a puppet, ready at Jim's disposal.

 


End file.
